


i guess thats what you call a mistake

by renegadeMaverick



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegadeMaverick/pseuds/renegadeMaverick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meenah isn't the type of person to care about the consequences of her actions. Usually. But this was different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i guess thats what you call a mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bannanachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bannanachan/gifts).



Aranea's sudden change of heart took you by surprise. While you didn't want to abandon your friends, she took the low road and stole the Ring from the boy in blue pajamas. It came out of nowhere and, honestly, you didn't quite know how to react at first. Part of you is more disappointed because you wanted the ring for yourself, but another part is simply sad because of her abandonment.

One of the reasons you were surprised was because of the fact that as self-centered as she was, she never really struck you as anything more than overbearing. She was a bit bossy, sure, and she loved to drone on and on about the stuff you didn't really care about, but this was a surprise. She had never done anything like this before, and for some reason, it bothers you.

You usually don't care about these things enough to warrant further thought, but you've gone over the situation in your head a few times because you have no idea what happened. You're not really sure exactly why she decided to jump ship and sail out on her own, but you're determined to figure it out.

You consult your new friend on the matter.

MEENAH: yo twerket  
VRISKA: Yeah?  
MEENAH: so i was wonderin  
MEENAH: about the aranea thing  
MEENAH: you got any idea why she mighta done this  
MEENAH: given youre a serket an all i figured you might have some kinda idea on this  
VRISKA: Honestly? I'm not really sure.  
VRISKA: It wasn't like she was 8eing provoked.  
VRISKA: I mean, yeah, sure, I wasn't exactly helping there, either, 8ut I had no idea she was going to do that.  
VRISKA: It came out of fucking nowhere and totally stole the wind from our sails!  
MEENAH: hahahaha yeah p much  
MEENAH: i cant help but wonder though  
MEENAH: like if i mighta caused it a bit  
MEENAH: i mean like not THAT much  
MEENAH: but there were tides when i wasn't exactly nice to her MEENAH: she'd just keep blubbering on and on and on  
MEENAH: so somemoby had to shut her up  
MEENAH: and i think that cuda done something  
MEENAH: if i knew she was gonna do this i woulda done some stuff different  
MEENAH: like moby be a bit nicer to her  
MEENAH: but i dont think it woulda made a difference  
VRISKA: I don't really think so, either.  
VRISKA: I mean, if anything, I think I probably had the bigger impact on her.  
VRISKA: I was trying to tell her that there were 8igger things to worry about than all these doomed copies of people nobody cares about.  
VRISKA: In the end, I think it ru88ed off on her a little too much, and she ended up going off the deep end.  
MEENAH: yeah i guess  
MEENAH: i mean i was kinda encouraging you  
MEENAH: so i wouldnt put you totally on the hook  
MEENAH: she wont leave you alone if she thinks youre doing things wrong  
MEENAH: this isnt exactly something thats out of place for her  
MEENAH: its just a bit surprising is all  
MEENAH: like shes way outta whack  
MEENAH: its mostly that shes acshoally going around wrecking shit  
MEENAH: when before she just went around talking to people until she ran out of breath  
MEENAH: so it eels like something just  
MEENAH: snapped  
MEENAH: but at the same time she didnt really change  
MEENAH: its pike she was planning this all along somehow but didnt do anything up until now  
MEENAH: and now i wanna know what the hells been goin on w/her  
MEENAH: its reel suspicious

\---

You start thinking about how you were interacting before the incident. She was always happy to spend time with you, and it was like she was willing to take any excuse to talk your ear off about things that mattered to her. You tended to get annoyed at how much she talked, though, and as much as you loved to spend time with her, it got on your nerves a bit when she talked and talked and talked and never got to the point.

She was almost always welcome to spend time with you, and you always felt just as welcome with her. You treasured the time you spent listening and talking about each other's problems, and you kept it close to your heart.

You were best fronds forever, and maybe a bit more, but the problems started coming during the session. You were on good terms, sure, but it still hurt when Aranea decided to criticize your actions during the game. You made a mistake, that was all. It wasn't like any permanent damage was done, right?

Regardless, she still carried you to your Quest Cocoon, and just as effortlessly as falling asleep, you became a god.

\---

The first anniversary of your session was a terrific success. Good times were had by all, everyone was happy, and the cake was wonderful. The party lasted a good while, and after the festivities, everyone started to disperse to their own circles. 

ARANEA: Well, that party was quite successful, if I say so for myself!  
ARANEA: Everything went well, and it was really nice to hang out with everyone without any animosity for a change!  
ARANEA: All thanks to you, and, of course, yours truly!  
ARANEA: Do you think we should start planning the next one soon? It was a lot of fun!  
MEENAH: gurl please  
MEENAH: you were the one doin all the 'plannin'  
MEENAH: i wanted to kelp but you wouldnt listen  
MEENAH: sheesh  
ARANEA: Hey! I didn't mean to exclude you! I just didn't think that extreme spear fishing would have been an appropriate event for such an occasion!  
MEENAH: are you kidding serk  
MEENAH: there aint no occasion where its inappropriate  
MEENAH: its not my fault youre so boring  
ARANEA: 8oring!? Are you kidding me? This is supposed to be a time for everyone to come together and 8ond with each other, not for cheap thrills!  
MEENAH: cheap  
MEENAH: no way  
MEENAH: yall just can't appreciate the fine art of rad stunts

You bicker all night, or, well, what could be considered night in a SGRUB session. At the end, she's hurt, and you feel quite angry as well. It wears off, sure, but it's a little awkward the next time you two meet up.

\---

MEENAH: so i was taking a long hard look at my life  
MEENAH: you know soul searchin and carp  
MEENAH: and i think i did a bit worse than i thought  
MEENAH: i wasnt exactly the nicest to her all the time  
VRISKA: Wow, really? Why, did something happen?  
MEENAH: not really somefins  
MEENAH: a bunch a somefins  
MEENAH: i basically acted kinda like a basshole to her sometimes  
MEENAH: i know i said it before but after i thought aboat it  
MEENAH: i can kinda sea where shes comin from  
MEENAH: she was always kinda interested in puttin hershellf in peoples lives  
MEENAH: even when it was more about her  
MEENAH: and when i was trying to do something with her she always put herself first  
VRISKA: It sounds a lot more like it's her problem than yours.  
MEENAH: yea but sea  
MEENAH: i think she just wanted to feel like she was important  
MEENAH: she wanted people to respect her  
MEENAH: looking at it now a lot of the things she did were all about that  
MEENAH: and i can def get behind it  
MEENAH: but i never really understood until now  
VRISKA: Well, what are you talking about?  
MEENAH: like when she planned our first sweep party she made sure that everyone knew that me and her were the ones behind it  
MEENAH: but she always emphasized all the work she did and didnt let me do anyfin  
MEENAH: i conchnestly felt like she was taking all the credit  
MEENAH: and i started getting annoyed and telling her how i felt  
MEENAH: so she was pissed  
MEENAH: we didnt talk again for a while  
VRISKA: Honestly, it sounds like it was pretty much all her fault to 8egin with.  
VRISKA: Seriously. She did everything herself, making sure no8ody else had a chance to do anything?  
VRISKA: Uuuuuuuugh. Just...wow.  
VRISKA: It reminds me waaaaaaaay to much of myself.  
VRISKA: You want my opinion, though?  
VRISKA: She was the one who screwed up 8ig time.  
VRISKA: If she even listened to you, you might've at least 8een a8le to come up with something even better than she did!  
MEENAH: well yeah but i guess i might have gone a bit overboard  
VRISKA: So? She at least should have took it into consider8tion.  
VRISKA: You wanted to do SOMETHING. She didn't even listen!  
MEENAH: well yea  
MEENAH: but the thing is  
MEENAH: i felt like i coulda done something  
MEENAH: like there was something that i coulda said to MAKE her listen ya know  
VRISKA: I think I see what you're getting at.  
VRISKA: You wanna know why that's 8ullshit?  
VRISKA: You aren't responsi8le for someone else's mistakes.  
VRISKA: I mean, yeah, sure, I can definitely understand why you feel like there was SOMETHING you could have done.  
VRISKA: I mean, I've made some really shitty mistakes in my life.  
VRISKA: And, of course, like a total fucking idiot, I 8lamed everything else 8ut myself because I didn't want to h8 myself.  
VRISKA: 8ut, to 8e honest, I don't think I had any idea what the hell was wrong with me until I found out about Aranea pulling exactly the same shit I was!  
VRISKA: If it weren't so similar, I pro8a8ly wouldn't have ever 8een able to see how I looked to everyone else!  
VRISKA: I'd just keep making the same dum8ass mistakes over and over and over again.  
VRISKA: I had to see that for myself. No8ody else could've done that for me.  
VRISKA: Point is, even if there was something you could've done to help her out, you're not the one responsible for this.  
VRISKA: Aranea didn't have to do this. Not at all.  
VRISKA: She's the only one who's responsi8le for what she's doing out there.  
MEENAH: hmm  
MEENAH: you know what  
MEENAH: you might be right

\---

You continue talking for a while. Hours pass, and you start to relax. She's surprisingly cool about sharing feelings with you, especially for a Serket. You talk about all the things that happened in both of your lives, the drama, the people involved, and everything in between.

Sure, you've still got things to work out, but with your new best frond, you think you're gonna make it.


End file.
